It Echoes in the Long Morning
It Echoes in the Long Morning (長い朝に響く, Nagai Asa ni Hibiku) is the 103rd and last episode of the second season of the D.Gray Man Anime series and of the first anime as a whole. Short Summary The Level 4 appears to be defeated, but it isn't. It moves and attacks Allen. With the help of the Generals, the Level 4 was destroyed. In the aftermath of the battle, rescue teams are dispatched to gather the survivors. Johnny cried as Tapp turned to sand. General Cross is sent to the Central Office while everyone else must prepare for the relocation of the Black Order's Headquarters. Meanwhile, Krory regains consciousness, much to the joy of his friends. As the Exorcists ponder the significance of Lenalee's evolved Innocence, the "Crystal Type", Allen declares that they must become stronger in order to defeat the Earl. The scene changes to show that the Noahs are attending a ball. The Earl is shown in the shadows with a humanoid shape, saying that he is making a new akuma Egg and causing more tragedy. He is pondering the reasons why he did not kill Allen when Mana died. The end credits show the Exorcists continue their duties; reunited with their Innocences and sporting new outfits. The post-credits reveal the Earl buying flowers from a poor girl. Allen vows to destroy the Earl. The show ends with the letters Fin appearing. Long Summary The episode started with Allen and Timcanpy walking in a foggy place. Timcanpy got blown away. And in a ball, Tyki was seen dancing with a lady. Road, an unknown man and a shadowy man were looking at Tyki. The Opening Theme Song is played. And then, to the actual episode. Allen and Lenalee were still fighting with the Level 4. Allen place Crown Clown on the Level 4 with Lenalee using her new Dark Boots and an unknown attack, the Level 4 was unconscious. A blast from the top was heard. Allen looked up to see General Cross. He said, “The retreat’s cancelled!” He called Komui. Komui looked up and replied, “General Cross? Truly?” General Cross replied back, “Who else do I look like? Allen said, “The reason the Level 4 stopped moving was because of master’s Carte Garde!” Another voice was heard from Komui’s earphone. It’s was Reever! “Sorry, I just became conscious,” said Reever. Komui asked, “Where are you?!” “I’m under lab 5, amidst the rubble and the flames. I don’t know the exact location, but… I’m in Miranda’s Time Out. I recognize Maker of Eden as well. Everybody’s alive! Please extinguish the fire!” Reever replied. Reever was surrounded by a barrier. “Understood, we’ll extinguish it right away! Just hold on for a little longer! Huddle closer so you can prevent Miranda from tiring out too quickly. Make the limit of Time Out smaller!” He told Reever. “General Cross, I’ll return to the above,” he told General Cross. And also told him to defeat the Level 4 with Allen and Lenalee. Then, he told Lavi and Kanda, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I made you guys fight without weapons.” “Huh? There’s no logic in your apologizing to us. It’s my job to battle Akuma,” replied Kanda. “Brother! Is there anyone alive in the lab?!” said Lenalee. “Is it true, Komui?” asked Allen. “Yes,” replied Komui. Lenalee looked glad and Allen cried. Komui went on ahead. Just then, Allen’s left eye sensed something. The Level 4 was still alive! “Inno…cence! Hate, hate, hate!” said the Level 4. He uses its hand and touched Crown Clown and said, “I hate Innocence!” Allen was surprised. The Level 4 launched an attack on Allen, sending him moving back. It threw Crown Clown at Allen. “Really, there’s no way I can be destroyed in something like this!” jeered the Level 4. General Cross came in and said, “Nope, you’re getting destroyed.” “Who’s the one getting destroyed?!” said the Level 4 and launched an attack on General Cross. General Cross uses Judgment and reflected the attack. “Here, idiot apprentice!” General Cross said as he picked up Crown Clown and gave to Allen. “Stop his movement with Lenalee.” He continued. Lenalee hit the Level 4’s leg and Allen hit him on top. The Level 4 dodged and launched another attack. Lenalee tried to hit him again and he dodged again. “That’s a child’s play!” said the Level 4. Allen and Lenalee hit the Level 4 together. The Level 4 launched another attack and hit Allen and Lenalee. They recovered from it and said, “I’ll never…! Ever…!” Lenalee jumped up and activated her Dark Boots. The Level 4 laughed and saw Allen in front of him. “…let you destroy Home!” Allen continued. “I won’t let you kill everybody,” said Lenalee. Although the Level 4 reflected the attack, he saw General Cross. “Should I tell you the reason you’re going to get destroyed? asked Cross. He fired another bullet at the Level 4. “You really underestimate me. Stuff like this!” said the Level 4 as he reflected the attack. General Cross smiled and asked, “Could you only see one shot?” Blood rushed down on the Level 4’s head. The Level 4’s body grew bigger. “Oh yeah, the reason… I’ll give you one shot for the guys here, for now. And the rest, is because you ruined my clothes!” said Cross. Allen and Lenalee turn cold. The Level 4 jumped up. “He’s trying to get away from above! Close the shutters, Hevlaska!” said Rouvelier. Hevlaska explained that she can’t make it in time. Allen uses Clown Belt and pulled him down. “I won’t let you go! I’ll destroy you here!” Allen continued. “Here, hold on, hold on; come back down here! I’ll play with you aplenty!” said General Sokaro. General Klaud was there with him. The Level 4 gasped for air. Allen and Lenalee attacked together and pierced through the Level 4. “Da…damn!” said the Level 4. “But I killed loads, Earl-sama!” The Level 4 continued as the doors closed. The bullet of Judgment exploded. The head of the Level 4 dropped on the floor and he said, “Don’t feel too good just yet! Killing the likes of me… You can be annihilated anytime! We’re the ones who’re going to win!” General Cross shoots another bullet, killing the Level 4. “Oh shit, I was gonna make you into a sample…” said Cross. “It’s Komui, retreat cancelled! Level 4 destroyed! The long morning has ended.” said Komui. “We will begin the rescue of Lab 5 and the injured. Each section, please begin right away!” said Komui. “Miranda… Miranda! You can release it now. It’s okay now! Well done!” said Marie. “Is it… finished?” asked Miranda. “Are you alright?! Nine found, get the stretchers!” said a Finder. “It’s Maker of Eden! General Tiedoll, can you hear us?” asked another Finder in lab 5. “Yes! I’m so glad! I couldn’t treat all of them by myself! Please attend to them right away.” said General Tiedoll. All the injured members were sent to the hospital. “Section Chief Reever,” said Komui. “It’s the Science section of Headquarters after all. They’re sturdy. Good subordinates, Komui,” said Bak. Reever thanked Bak. “Old man! Are you dead yet?!” asked Lavi. “The idiot came… Leave that; is my hair intact?” replied Bookman. “Like hell I know! Who cares about hair?” continued Lavi. “Tapp…the guy who was converted to a Skull…” said Reever. Komui frowned and said, “Do you want to see him?” Lenalee ran and asked, “Someone, is there a doctor around? Allen won’t move!” “Where?!” asked a man. “He’s quite far below, hurr-” replied Lenalee. Lenalee fell to the ground. Lenalee’s Dark Boots deactivated and turn to hoops. “It deactivated?” Lenalee was surprised. “Where is Allen Walker?” someone asked. Allen was seen lying on a wall and said, “Lenalee… I’ll be fine…” So go back to everyone in the Science Department” said someone. Johnny cried as he holds Tapp in his hands. All the people in the canteen looked at Tapp. “You’ve been here longer than… me…” Johnny said. Lenalee cried. “So… hurry…” said Allen softly. “I let her go.” said Link. “Who is it?” asked Allen. Howard Link replied that it’s him. “The medical staff already has a handful, so I’ll carry you.” said Link. Allen thanked him. “Reever and the others…?” asked Allen. Link replied, “Everyone’s safe; those who are still human anyway. Those who were turned to Skulls are apparently beyond help. Some have already turned into sand and died. Everyone called Tapp’s name. “Don’t die! You can’t die with something like this!” said Johnny. The past was shown. “You there! Don’t die! Wake up!” said Reever. “Let me die… I can’t move anymore…” said Johnny. “I said… GET UP!” shouted Reever as he pulled Tapp’s cheek. “If I can sleep right now, I won’t mind not waking up for the rest of my life…” said Tapp. Back to the past, Tapp said, “If I can live now, I won’t mind overworking for the rest of my life…” And Tapp turned to sand. They all cried. I’ll leave everything in your care until I return from the Central Administration.” said General Cross. “Please make sure you don’t do anything rude.” said Komui. Are you my mommy? replied General Cross as he placed Timcanpy on Komui’s hand. “See ya then! Tim said he’s not going.” continued Cross. “Now, now; we’ll be busy too, Section Chief Reever. We’re going to start moving Headquarters. Meanwhile, Finders are moving things and so is Allen. Lavi called Allen and asked, “Is your room tidy yet?” “Yes,” replied Allen. “General Cross is…” asked Lavi. “He went to the Central Administration to attend a conference. Apparently he’s going to participate in a discussion involving the structure from now on,” replied Allen. Just then, Johnny came forward in a wheelchair. Allen saw him and looked down. Johnny touched Allen’s head and said, “I’m hoping you’d help me at the new Home.” Then, Miranda came out of a room and said that Krory woke up. “Krory, I’m so glad you woke up safely!” someone said. Allen, Lavi and Miranda ran into the room. “I felt like I was dreaming for a long time. But even in the dream everyone stayed with me like this,” said Krory. Kanda’s at the door, saying that Komui is calling him to his room. “This is the advanced form of an equipment-type. It’s a weapon Innocence had formed in exchange for the blood. We tentatively named this Crystal-type.” said Komui. “Can this Crystal-type only occur to Lenalee?” asked Tiedoll. “No, there is a high possibility that it will happen to other Equipment Types as well.” replied Komui. Everybody was thinking. “I guess God wants to make us stronger!” said Tiedoll. “Maybe so… We managed to avoid total destruction with the last attack. But to me, it feels like the Earl is saying that he can kill us Exorcists anytime.” said Allen. Everyone was worried. Allen continued, “So we have to get stronger.” The background changed to the picture of the Earl. Allen continued, “Get stronger and continue fighting… Until the day Akumas are gone.” He paused for a while and continues, “Until the day the Millennium Earl is defeated.” A while later, Lavi and Bookman are outside. “Really, it wouldn’t be so odd if such a small organization as this was crushed by the Earl a century ago.” said Bookman. “What do you mean?” asked Lavi. “What if there was a reason the Earl was keeping the Order alive?” asked Bookman. Lavi was shocked and he thinks. “I guess we just have to see what happens for now.” replied Lavi. Bookman nodded his head. “I guess the record of battle will continue on. At a ball, a man walks in. “Oh, isn’t it Marquis Mikk?” asked a lady. It was Tyki! “Long time no see, Madam.” replied Tyki as he holds the lady’s hand. “Is Millennium Earl alright?” asked the lady. Tyki kissed her hand and said, “Yes.” Another lady appeared. “And this lady is…?” asked Tyki. The lady replied, “She’s my daughter… today is her first time at the ball. Would you dance with her, if you don’t mind?” he asked Tyki. Tyki agreed. And the lady’s daughter danced with Tyki, blushed. “Tyki really suits a stage like this. Don’t you think so, Father?” Road asked. “Perhaps so… I heard you got the Egg back, but it was broken?” a shadowy man said as he folded his hands. He continued, “But I’m making a new one at the moment. They only believe that Akuma is a weapon of murder. They do not understand what it means for them to evolve. That’s the way it should be.” He put two cube of sugar into a cup of coffee. And he stirred the cup. “We are going to enter the hub of power and begin war, which will create more tragedy.” He continued. He took a sip of coffee. He continued, “Yes, sadness will create tragedy. Tragedy gives birth to Akuma.” Road took up a book of letters that have Allen’s information on it. "To think that the 14th got in league with the Innocence of all things… And off all, Allen’s…” he continued. “Allen Walker… The day the 14th designated him as the Player... I often dream... Why did I not kill him that night…? Was it necessity or coincidence?” wondered the Earl as he remembered the day he met Allen for the first time. The Ending Theme Song was played with a special ending of “Changin'”. Allen looked at the picture in his room and said, “Mana, I’ll keep on walking. No matter who I am… There’s nothing to change that I’m an Exorcist.” Komui was sleeping in a pile of books. He woke up and the books fell. “Here, coffee!” said Lenalee. The camera turned up to Lenalee’s head and her hair had grown. Allen continued, “I’ll fight with these comrades!” Kanda, in a new costume, walks but turned back. “Kanda!” called out Chaoji. A Chingay is on a road. Lavi and Bookman are on a bridge, looking down at the parade. “Another war…” sighed Lavi. Meanwhile, the shadowy man walks on a road. Tyki is in a sedan, looking at the man. A girl ran up to the man, asking him if he wanted to buy flowers. And he did. “To end the Millennium Earl’s vision of the world’s end… It is the duty of the Exorcist.” said Allen. D. Gray-man ends with Allen facing the Millennium Earl and sparks of rivalry flew. The word ‘Fin’ was shown, implying that it is the final. Characters Trivia * Originally the last episode of the D.Gray-Man anime, it is not anymore as The Anime has been given a continuation. Navigation Category:Episodes